The Son of Justice and the Daughter of Flames
by chexmixbaby44
Summary: Ethan Nakamura seemed like a lonely Son of Nemesis, but what if there was someone he had to talk to, lean on, even... love? Ethan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just to let you know, this takes place before The Titan's Curse.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sam's P.O.V.

Undetermined. Always undetermined. The Hermes Cabin is okay, I mean, I'm never alone. On the bad side, I need to watch my stuff, I don't know who my godly parent is, and, well, I'm never alone. My names Samantha Monroe, but call me Sam, or I'll kill you. If you haven't guessed already, meaning you're a mortal, I go to Camp Half-Blood. It's a camp for kids who are half human, half god. I know who my mom is, Dawn Monroe, mom of three who sculpts in her free time. And my step-dad, Fred, owner of Pawtucket, Rhode Island's own, One-Dollar-Monroe Dollar Store. I have an older step-brother, Bryden, and a younger step-sister Skylar. Bryden is Fred's, I'm mom's, and Skylar is both of theirs, just in case you thought mom cheated on dad for some god. That some god is who I'm trying to find. I've gone through the seven Olympian gods. Zeus and Poseidon are definitely not my father. Even though they each have one kid, They probably don't have anymore. (**A/N: ;)**) Apollo is one of those that I wish he was my dad, but he's definitely not. I can't shoot an arrow for the life of me, and I sing like a dying cat. Dionysus? Oh, gods, please no! Hermes? Probably not, I can't steal anything. The two that have the biggest chance of being my dad are Hephaestus and Ares. I like building things, and I'm kinda burly (not _Clarisse_ burly, ugh) and I'm hot-headed, and as you read before, I have the tendency to threaten people. I got here the January before Percy Jackson came. That was one and a half years ago. I'm 14-years-old now, and I'm still waiting for a flaming hammer or a bloody spear to start floating over my head. There's one thing good about the Hermes cabin, Ethan. He's my best friend (and crush, but if you tell anyone… you get the picture). He's also undetermined, but has a little more of a grudge towards the gods than I do. Tonight we were on the roof of the Hermes cabin, our favorite place to hang out, especially with the stars hanging over our heads. (The harpies don't notice us up there.) It was really hot that day, for the middle of September, but tonight was nice and cool.

"Hey," someone said.

I almost jumped off the roof. "Stop scaring me like that, Etho."

"Stop calling me Etho, _Samantha_," he said.

"Meanie," I called him.

"Jerk," he replied.

"Doofus."

"Your eyes are really pretty," he blurted.

**. . .**

Ethan's P.O.V.

"Your eyes are really pretty," I said. I almost covered my mouth out of embarrassment. Being ADHD, I don't think before I talk sometimes. She blushed and tried to brush some of her crazy, curly reddish-brown hair out of her face, which bounced right back to where it was. I meant what I said, though. Her eyes are a wonderful, shining hazel color. After I said that, though, I had to look away from them (to avoid her noticing my blushing cheeks) and up at the stars. We sat in silence for a while.

"Hephaestus or Ares?" Sam had asked this question thousands of times before; I never wanted to answer because I knew _they_ wouldn't. Our parents for some reason decided to never, ever tell us who we were. Sorry, I'm bitter, I feel like I've been looking for too long to keep hope alive.

"You're still on that?" I asked.

"I can't help it. I want to know answers!"

"They probably won't come," I said. _Way to ruin the moment,_ I thought. She had a frown on her face, like I'd ruined her night. I immediately felt guilty. Then I remembered my dreams. _You will know who you are, and you will have revenge on those who kept the truth from you, _he'd said. Why not share the truth with someone?

"You know," I whispered, "Kronos is recruiting demigods for his army. We could go together."

She hit me, "How could you even say that!?"

I almost told her he could help us find out who our godly parent was, but I couldn't argue with her. "Yeah, you're right."

We sat there for a few minutes and then she went to bed. I looked up at the stars as she climbed down. _Mom, whoever you are, show me quickly, please._

* * *

**Author's Note: If you liked it reveiw please. And if you like the Hunger Games check out my fan-fic for that. (It's about President Snow's daughter who get chosen for the last hunger games, yay!) So, ya, favorite, follow, and review. Feedback is cool! (and I am a dork haha!)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ethan's P.O.V.

The next day was Friday, which meant, Capture the Flag. This game was Hermes, Ares, Demeter, and Hephaestus versus Athena, Aphrodite, Apollo, and Dionysus. Sam, Katie Gardener, The Stolls, and I were set to guard the flag along with a bunch of Hephaestus kids setting traps. I was armed with a sword that was a bit awkward for me to hold, but I've gotten used to it. We were instructed not to step fifteen feet away from the flag, lest we step into a trap. The horn sounded and I heard the group on the front lines roar. The group of scouts had left a while ago. Now we were waiting for something to happen. Travis and Katie were arguing about something I didn't catch. Sam and I looked at each other like, _They are so meant for each other._ That's the most contact I've gotten from her since last night. I think I scared her away. That's just like me, to ruin the best chance I have for asking her… never mind. I sat next to her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," she replied quietly.

"Look, I'm sorry about last night," I whispered. "I've just been having dreams. It's so tempting to me."

"It's okay," she replied. "You can resist him, I know you."

"Thanks," I laugh. "Um… I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Guys!" Connor called. "They're coming, and the traps aren't working."

Sam's P.O.V.

A huge group of Athena and Apollo kids raced towards us, followed by Clarisse and some Ares and Hephaestus kids. I spotted the traps, and squinted. I thought I figured out what happened to them.

"Hold them off. I think I know how to fix the traps," I ran off before anyone could protest.

The lever connected to the trip wire was jammed. There was a bunch of trees between me and the battle. The Athena team was inching closer to the flag. Ethan and Katie were guarding the flag. Katie started making a wall out of vines. The Stolls joined the Ares team in keeping the opposing team back. I kept working on the lever. I almost fixed it. Just before I completely unjammed the lever, I yelled, "Get back!"

About three nets scooped up almost all of the opposing team. The rest were surrounded by our team members. Just then, Beckendorf runs across the creek with their flag. The flag turns brown with a flaming hammer on it. Our whole team bursts into cheers. Ethan runs at me, hugs me and lifts me up.

"You did it!" he laughed.

"So what were you gonna ask me?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," I think he blushed, "will you…" he paused.

_Everyone_ paused. I looked up and smiled.

"Finally," I muttered.

Ethan smiled at me. A flaming hammer was floating above me head.

"Hail, Samantha Monroe," Chiron said, "Daughter of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam's P.O.V.

Everyone went to bed afterwards. The Hephaestus kids (my new siblings, aaaaaah!) cleared a bunk for me and showed me how it goes into my own little room, which was a big improvement from the Hermes cabin. I fell asleep for an hour or two. When I woke up, it was around 12:30. I pressed a button, and my bunk lifted into the cabin. No one else was up. I wanted to talk to someone, and I knew exactly where he'd be.

**. . .**

I climbed up to the top of the Hermes Cabin. Ethan was staring at the stars, tapping his fingers on the shingles of the roof. He always taps his fingers when he's thinking to hard… or agitated.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he replied, "how are you?"

"I'm good, what about you?" I asked.

"Fine," he said tediously.

"Come on," I said, having a good idea of what he was really feeling.

"Okay," he said, "I'm angry and jealous."

"Not at me?" I asked, not wanting to be on the list of things he's angry at.

"I'm jealous of you, like I'm jealous of every other claimed demigod. I'm angry at the gods," he admitted. "I've been here for four years. I want to know who my mother is."

"And you will."

"Will I?" he got angrier. "Will I, really? Can't you see that there's no hope for me here?!"

"No," I replied softly. "I thought there was no hope for me to be claimed. So why wouldn't there be any for you?"

He looked down at the roof.

"You're still having dreams?" I asked.

"Why do you think I come up here?" he replied.

I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my head in between his shoulder and his head. He returned my embrace. "Being a demigod sucks." He said. I looked at him and giggled. He looked into my eyes, and I looked into his wonderful green eyes. Before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. Our lips met and I felt like I was on air. He pulled away.

"Sorry," He said.

"For what?" I asked, kissing him again.

After that I slipped off the roof and into my cabin.

Ethan's P.O.V.

After the best moment I've experienced in quite a while, I went back into the cabin and tried to sleep. But of course I got a visit from someone.

_Ethan Nakamura, _His voice scraped across the edges of Tartarus. _Why do you keep avoiding what you want the most? You know where to go. You know what will be asked of you. Go find out who your mother is._

"I- I can't," I whispered, my voice trying not to have any contact with that knife.

_What will you lose? That girl? There will be others, stronger ones, smarter ones, prettier ones. If not, bring her with you._

"I tried," I croaked. "She doesn't like the idea."

_Nakamura, you know you want this. Go now._

Should I? Could I?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam's P.O.V.

The next six months were awesome. I had a cabin full of brothers and sisters who loved me. I had a boyfriend who loved me. I even made my own swords. Two curved swords that, when I pressed a button, the tips caught on fire.

Today was Valentine's Day. I made Ethan a dagger. He'd been saying he wanted one. So I made him one. One and a half feet of Celestial Bronze, coted in poison I found from some random monster in the woods, it was quite a weapon, if I say so myself. The best part was the hilt, where I had etched the name of the dagger, 'Etho.' Call me cruel because, I am. (I love teasing people.)

After lunch, I hid the dagger (it was sheathed, I was in no danger of being killed by 'Etho') behind my back and knocked on the Hermes Cabin's door. Connor Stoll cracked open the door, leading me to believe that they were up to something prank related.

"What?" he snapped.

"Is Ethan in there?" I asked

"No, he left this morning, and he didn't show up for lunch. He's probably in the arena."

That would make sense. Ethan likes to kill dummies sometimes, get caught up in it, and end up staying there for hours. Travis said something to Connor from inside the cabin. As he replied to Travis's comment, Connor opened the door a little more, revealing a bit of what they were working on. All the sleeping bags had been pushed to the side, and something that resembled two big slingshots and a chemistry table were in the center of the room. Connor caught me looking.

"You saw nothing!" he said as he shut the door in my face.

So I went to the arena. When I arrived, Mark, from the Ares cabin, and Malcolm, from the Athena cabin, were sparring.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ethan anywhere?"

"Nope," Mark said, not taking a break from the fight.

"I saw him last night, walking into the Hermes cabin, if that helps," added Malcolm.

"Not really," I muttered, "but thanks anyway."

I circled the whole camp twice, but didn't find him anywhere. Finally, I went to the Big House.

"Hey, Chiron?" I said as I walked through the door. "Have you seen Ethan anywhere?"

"Not since yesterday, no," he replied.

Chiron was in his wheelchair, but if he wasn't he'd be a half-white stallion, half-human, also called a centaur.

"Well, I searched all around camp, he's not here," I said.

"Tell me, Sam, has he said anything to lead him to run away?"

I sat down in a chair. _You know, Kronos is recruiting for his army. We could go together._

"He's- he's been having dreams. A lot of them. A few months ago, he asked me if I could- if I wanted-" I choked up, the truth creeping up my throat.

"He went into Kronos's army didn't he?" he asked.

A big sob escaped my throat. _Why didn't he tell me?_ I thought. Chiron started patting my back, trying to comfort me. Then Jake, my brother from the Hephaestus cabin, burst in.

"Sam, we found this on the floor by your bed," he was holding and envelope with my name on it. I jumped up and grabbed it from his hands, viciously opening the envelope. What I read broke my heart.

**. . .**

Ethan's P.O.V.

It was around 2 a.m. when I woke up. He almost told me who my mother was. I had to find out _now._ I wrote a quick note to Sam and slid it under the Hephaestus Cabin's door. I packed up food and weapons, and left.

Zeus's Fist.

Daedalus.

Maze.

Mother.

Kronos.

Words flew through my mind as I raced through the woods. I arrived at Zeus's fist. I started feeling it, searching for something. Suddenly the Greek delta glowed blue. I smiled. A hole opened up before me. I hopped inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I haven't updated in a while because I've been working on my hunger games fanfic (check it out if you like that stuff!) But now, I'll try to update this one, and update that one. Because somepeople are a bit pushy! (hopekbolinger ;)) Anyway, enjoy, review etc.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ethan's P.O.V.

She stood before me.

"So you know who my mother is? And my destiny?" I asked.

She chuckled, "Of course I do, child." She walked closer to my face. "Of course I do."

I knew she was a god. Most likely, she just turned to Kronos' s side.

"I only need one thing," she said. "A price, if you will."

"Anything," I said.

"Oh, really?" she giggled, a bit menacingly. "Anything?"

I nodded, eager to find out who my mom is.

The goddess took a knife out of her pocket.

"Your mother," she stared, "is me."

Sam's P.O.V.

One month later, I was a still a mess. Not as bad of a mess as I was during the first week after I found out Ethan left. I still stayed in my room most of the time. I used to cry most of the time, but now I just build random stuff. Stuff like, candy shooting paperweights, music players shaped like donkeys, or, my favorite, sadly, an automaton head that I talked to. He was really annoying actually, but it felt good to talk to someone about stuff, even if that someone was a bodiless, sarcastic, robot head. He "sat" on a desk at the edge of my room. My bed descended down in the middle of my room. My room was lined with soundproof steel (I like to sing, and as I said before, I sing like dying cat). I had my own furnace in the corner of the room, where I built most of my stuff. My music playing donkey was hooked up to a surround sound system, where I played my iPod. Usually I played alternative/ hard rock stuff. I was singing my heart out to one of my favorite songs.

And of course Marty, my automaton head, interrupted me, "Oh, please, make it stop!" I quickly grabbed the back of his head and flicked the off switch as he yelled, "No, no wait I was kidding!"

I went back to , a buzz echoed through the room, my doorbell. I turned off the music, got on my bed and pressed the button that lifted me cabin-ward. Beckendorf was waiting for me.

"Hey, Sam," he said, smiling, obviously in effort to make me feel better.

"Hi," I sighed. "What's up?"

"There's gonna be a big trap-off in the woods. I was wondering if you'd wanna come, since you haven't been out of the cabin in like a month," he said.

"Have to," I argued, "for dinner and things."

"Anyway, if you want to compete in the trap-off, meet us by the creek in the woods at seven. They'll go over the rules there. And bring a bunch of scrap," he said.

He left the room to collect scrap metal or something. I sighed and sat down on my bed. I probably should do it. It'll be good for my mind, my body, and my happiness. I mean it's good to socialize, and beat other people's butts in a trapping competition. Yeah, I think I'll go. I looked at the clock. It was around 5:45 pm. I went out and started collecting a few bits of scrap, maybe some nets too. You never know.

**. . .**

At seven, I reported to the river with a pile of random stuff in my arms. Most of the Hephaestus cabin was there. A few kids from the Athena cabin were there too. Beckendorf walked into the middle of the group.

"Okay, glad to see so many people showed up, knowing that this wasn't actually an official event. The point of this game is to trap as many monsters as you can by midnight. You have an hour to assemble your trap together. The person who catches the most by the end of the game wins. The rules: don't trap, kill, or maim each other. You can't use anything but what you have with you right now, or anything in the woods. Try not to kill the monsters, 'cuz how are you going to prove you caught a monster if it's dead? And finally no tampering with anyone else's trap. Now, it is..." he checked his watch, "7:15, you have until 8:15 to get your trap assembled and in place. Good luck!"

I rushed away from the group. I stopped somewhere around Zeus' Fist. I started setting up. I got loads of net from some naiads that owed me a favor from a few years ago. And there was an abundance of scrap from the forges. So I worked on a basic trap, a net with bait hanging over it. By 7:45, I had finished. So I decided to add an automatic reset, which moved a new piece of bait and a new net in place after I caught one monster. Around the end of hour, I was up on a tree branch putting finishing touches on my reset-er. All of a sudden, a horn sounded, signaling the end of the hour. I jumped so hard, I fell out of the tree. I thought I was going to crush my head into Zeus' Fist, but I kept falling. It got dark, and I felt like I was underground. I landed in the arms of a boy. I looked at his eyes, or should I say, eye, one of them was covered by an eye patch. They were a wonderful green color.

"Ethan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ethan's P.O.V.

She fell right into my arms. Just the person I needed to stay sane for a while longer. I hoped she wasn't a hallucination.

"Ethan?" she asked. She touched my face to see if I was real. I put her down and wrapped my arms around her, then kissed her. She pulled away.

"Ethan, what happened to you? I thought you were with Kronos. What happened to your eye? Are you coming back?" Her questions flushed me like a wave crashing on the shore.

"I haven't found Kronos yet. And no, I'm not coming back," he said.

"But camp is just up-" she turned around to point to where she came from, but the Labyrinth has changed.

"It does that a lot," I said. "But, Sam, I found out who my mother is."

She smiled, a confused smile, one with mix emotions. "Who?"

"Nemesis, goddess of balance and revenge."

"Revenge?" she asked, her voice squeaked a little. It was cute, but it worried me.

"What?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her again.

"It's just… never mind," she stepped away, and pulled something out from the inside of her jacket. "Here," she handed me a dagger. Its sheath was dark brown with red ribbons around it. "Happy Valentine's Day."

_Crap,_ I thought. Of course that happened to be the day I left, but I wasn't thinking about it. I took the dagger from her hand and unsheathed it. It was glistening celestial bronze.

"Its name is 'Etho.'" I smiled, she loved to tease me, "Don't touch the blade, it's poisoned," she said.

"Thanks," I said, sheathing the sword and strapping the dagger to my hip, along with my sword that I picked up.

She embraced me again, squeezing me tightly, keeping me where I was.

"I'm just glad you're safe," she sighed.

Sam's P.O.V.

I felt like we stood there for hours. His arms wrapped around me, my head next to his chest. I missed him so much.

"Let's get back to camp," I said hopefully, "please."

"We can't," he said. "It could be hours, Labyrinth time, before it changes."

"Labyrinth time?" I asked.

"Time is different here than in the outside world, a mere two minutes could be an hour outside. And two steps could take you from New York to New Mexico," he explained.

"But why don't we wait?" I asked. "It's better, I promise."

"Are you sure? The people at camp don't honor me, they don't honor my mother. If I went back I'd still be stuck in the stupid Hermes Cabin."

"But Ethan-"

"No, there's no time," he held out his hand. "Come with me. We'll have a better life together. Plus I think I hear something coming."

He was right, the pounding of large feet was coming up from behind me. I looked up at the ceiling, then back at Ethan. That thing was coming fast. "Okay," I whispered, as I took hold of his hand. We ran off into the dark corridors of the Labyrinth.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so super short chapter, but I think most of them have been. It's just cause the good endings come up fast! Anyway, reveiw please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sam's P.O.V.

We had been running from him for about a month. Labyrinth time, outside time, I wasn't sure, but the workers in the coffee house in Chicago we were at said it was June 18th. We had tried everything to lose him. We hopped in and out of the Labyrinth constantly, dipped in rivers, rolled in mud, and I'm not sure what else to lose him. He was destined to catch his prey, so there wasn't too much hope for us. We thought we could outrun him, but whenever we took a rest, like now, he appeared.

"How do you think it came back to life?" Ethan asked. Usually the answer would be its essence came back from Tartarus, but this one is a very special case.

"I dunno, some god decided to bring the dog back to life and sick it on us," I replied, louder than I wanted.

Yeah, that dog chasing us is Laelaps. The dog destined to catch its prey, _every _time. A month ago, we were walking through the streets of Salt Lake City, trying to find another entrance to the Labyrinth after refreshing our supplies and regaining some of our sanity. I saw a dog, nothing strange just a regular chocolate lab, trotting after us. I pointed it out to Ethan and he dismissed it as nothing. As it got closer, I heard a faint growl grow louder and louder. I turned just to see the thing lung at me. It had gigantic teeth with very, _very_ sharp points. We fought it for a while, and after realizing it couldn't be beaten as easily than we'd hoped, we ran and eventually lost it. But it kept finding us. So as we waited for our supplies, muffins and bottles of water, I sat at a table, looking around cautiously, expecting a dog to come and eat us.

"What god would do that though? Do you remember who owned it before it was sent into the stars?" Ethan asked.

I thought for a moment. "Zeus and Minos owned it, I think. Minos would make sense, since he's overprotective of the Labyrinth, except that he's a ghost."

"It was probably an Olympian, trying to destroy us," Ethan muttered bitterly.

"Are you suggesting Hephaestus?" I asked, teasingly.

"No, I'm suggesting another Olympian, like Zeus or someone. Stop being so uptight."

"I was kidding," I said. I paused. "This is ruining us. Every time we go up to the normal world, we expect to regain some sanity, calm our minds a little, but we're always too woried looking for that damned dog to actually relax. We have to stop."

"What and let it kill us?" Ethan asked.

"No, stop looking for the titan army. We should go back to Camp Half-Blood, it's safer there."

"Would you stop trying to convince me? If you wanted to stay so bad, why did you come with me?"

"Because I love you!" I cried. "I'll go with you anywhere, but I'm- I'm just so scared about joining the Titans. What if that's the reason the dog's after us? I few just go to Camp Half-Blood, it might stop trying to _kill_ us."

"If we go back now, they're going to think we're spies. That's how they are; they don't trust anyone outside of their circle. Plus we've come this far!"

"How do you know we've come far?" I asked, I felt like yelling, but I knew that was a very dumb idea. "How do you know we're more than half way there yet?"

A waiter gave us our muffins and water, but we paid no attention.

"Is that how it's gonna be with you? The glass is always half empty. What if we are very close to the Titan army? What happens then? They kill the dog and we join them, hopefully bringing victory to Kronos," Ethan replied. He grabbed my waist. "Come on, Sam, think about it. We could live together in paradise, the monsters on our side instead of against us. We could live like a king and queen, no more of this pain; we could even start a family together." I smile at the thought of a pair of little feet pattering against a marble floor of a palace built just for me and Ethan. "Sam," he barely whispered, getting closer to me, "I love you, and I want to be with you as long as possible, just stay with me, please."

I nodded. Then he kissed me. We kissed for a while, until I heard a snarling. I froze. "Ethan. Laelaps."

Ethan's P.O.V.

I heard the snarling too. I turned just in time to see the cute, yet very creepy dog glaring at us through the window of the coffee shop.

"Run," I told Sam, "run fast."

She grabbed our supplies and readied her swords and I drew my dagger as we took off. I heard a clashing of glass behind me. I ran through most of the shop, jumping over tables and knocking over coffee cups, until Laelaps pinned me to a table. A freaked out mortal tumbled out of his chair as I stuck my dagger through his face. It was celestial bronze, so it didn't hurt him. I tried to stab the dog with my dagger but it ducked its head away from the poisonous blade, and trapped my hand under its paw.

"Sam!" I yelled.

Just in time, she kicked it off of me. I jumped up and raced for the exit. We literally burst through the door, since the most of the shop was glass, looking after the traffic. We ran across the sidewalk, dodging through people. We heard the menacing bark of Laelaps. I leaped over a statue of an elephant. I heard Sam fumbling with the bag. I looked back at her. She grabbed a contraption she made that shoots little stun darts. It looked like a mini crossbow. She turned and shot it at the dog. It hit Laelaps' leg and the dog stumbled. We took that opportunity and raced forward. After a minute of running, I ran into something. I landed on the hard sidewalk. I looked back to see who I ran into. It was a kid about one or two years younger than me. He had blonde hair and a scar on his lip. He wore a purple tee-shirt that had the letters "SPQR" on it. His golden sword had skidded across the sidewalk after I ran into him. There was a girl standing above us with dark hair, and a kind of regal air to her. She wore a tee-shirt like the boy I ran into. She was armed with some sort of sword. She eyed Sam's shirt suspiciously. I wasn't wearing my Camp Half-Blood shirt anymore; I wore a brown shirt over top of a black windbreaker. Sam was still wearing her Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt under her leather jacket. I heard the dog bark. My eyes snapped to the background, where I saw the dog begin to run.

"Ethan," Sam said, glancing from me to the girl to the dog.

I shook my head, waking myself, scrambled up, and ran after Sam. After a minute of running more I began to forget exactly what happened. What did the shirts say? What were they holding? I think I remember. Two kids. We ran into them; knocked some coins or something out of the boy's pocket. Yeah, that's what happened. I focused on running, when I noticed the delta sign on the side of a building.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like that little cameo? Yeah? I did. haha. So anyway, review, favorite, etc. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All dialoge that Rick Roirdan wrote, belongs to Rick Roirdan. I'm just borrowing it for entertainment of my readers *cuddles up in a corner, with squeaky voice* Don't sue meeeee!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ethan's P.O.V.

"Sam," I yelled, pointing to the sign of Daedalus.

I took a vicious turn to the right, and set a dead sprint for the building. I looked back and saw Sam following me. I turned a focused on the entrance. Hopefully, I hadn't had too much luck lately, and my mom would let run into the Labyrinth and not the wall. I got very close to the wall. The next thing I knew I was tripping and falling down a slide of dirt and small pebbles. I heard Sam scream behind me. I landed head first on the flat bottom. Sam tumbled on top of me.

"Sorry," she said, as she helped me up.

I heard four paws scratching their way down the slope. I looked up and saw Laelaps' red eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Let's go," I suggested, as I started running away.

We took off, not being cautious at all. I took an instinctive right and almost fell into an abyss. Sam pulled me out just in time. I didn't see any way over and I heard Laelaps gaining on us.

"Monkey bars," Sam said. I looked at her like she was insane, then I looked at where she was pointing. "Oh," I said.

She started climbing across. I followed. I heard Laelaps barking behind me. I landed at the other side, and saw him glaring at me. _He can't make it from over there,_ I assured myself. Then, he started to back up like he was going to jump.

"Go," I ordered Sam, "go, go, go!"

The room we ran into was full of skeletons and pencils. We crept as fast as we could through the room. Laelaps bounded in. He sniffed for a moment. Then bright lights shown in his eyes.

"Welcome lucky contestant! Get ready to play… ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" the voice came from what I thought was a Sphinx. The dog whimpered as if to say, _me? _Sam and I kept quietly leaving the room. "Yes, you," the Sphinx smiled, "Now, what is the capitol of Bulgaria?!"

Just before we made it out of the room, I slipped over some pencils and bones. They clattered against each other, making my location obvious. We froze for a second, then ran like fire. Laelaps came after us. The Sphinx started yelling something about how ditching class is sinful. Then I ran right into a big metal door.

Sam's P.O.V.

Ethan ran into that door almost as hard as a bullet. I skidded to a stop before ramming into it as well. Before he regained his balance, I was on the old fashioned wheel door-knob, trying to open it, and put us into safety for a while, maybe. I heard Laelaps bark a few times.

"Hurry," Ethan said. _No, I'm going slowly on purpose,_ I thought sarcastically.

I finally swung the door open. Ethan and I hopped inside, but before we heaved it closed, Laelaps jumped in. He growled. I took Ethan's hand. This was probably the end. At least we didn't do anything really bad yet. At worst we'll get Fields of Asphodel, or maybe we'll be accepted into Elysium.

"_Meno!" _a deep voice yelled.

I almost jumped to the ceiling of the big place. Which I now noticed was littered with gadgets of all kinds. I wanted to see what they all did. Or what didn't work, but I was a little busy at the moment. Laelaps froze, turned to stone, and something, I was guessing his spirit, flew up and into the starts. I turned to see where the voice came from. First, the guy was huge, probably god huge, great. He wore a jumpsuit smothered in oil. His leg was in a brace, he was slightly lopsided, and he had I sizzling beard. I knew he could only be one god. "Dad?"

* * *

**A/N: I just love cliffhangers. But only when I'm writing them, mwahahaha... anyway. Speaking of, about 7 days till MoA, which means 7 days till Percabeth reunion! AHHHHHHHH me's so excited. Anyway, review, favorite, and whatever it is you guys do. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam's P.O.V

"Aye, Samantha," his booming voice confirmed.

I clenched my fists for a second, since he called me by my full name, but then calmed myself.

"Uh… what was that?" Ethan asked, confused about the dog spirit.

"I returned Laelaps to the stars, since he did what I told him to. I hope Zeus doesn't mind that I borrowed him for a bit," Hephaestus said.

"Wait, _you _sent that dog after us?" I asked beginning to get angry again.

"Yes, I wanted to bring you here, and I saw no other way at the moment," the god replied.

"You couldn't have just teleported us here a month ago? Or sent a _friendly _monster, like a Cyclops or something?" I asked indignantly.

"I can't do everything all the time, sometimes other things are more important at the moment so you have to use something else," he defended himself.

I was still angry, I felt like my hair was sizzling as much as his beard was.

"Okay, so if you went through that much trouble," Ethan said with a touch of sarcasm, "why do you want us here."

"Don't drag my daughter into the Titan's side," Hephaestus' voice tightened.

"What if I want to," I replied defending Ethan.

"Do you really, child?"

I paused. _Not really,_ I thought. I was going to convince him to go back to Camp Half-Blood eventually, but that seemed useless now. I didn't want to leave him though. I realized we were still holding hands. I squeezed Ethan's hand, "Why shouldn't I?" I avoided answering the question directly, but used too much anger in it than I wanted.

The god shrunk down to our level, which looked uncomfortable for him. He put a hand on my shoulder, "Samantha, think." He glanced at Ethan, "He's taking you to a place that is hard to come back from. If you continue farther, I cannot help you."

"What do you mean?" I haven't let go of Ethan's hand. "What have you done to help me before?"

"Search your memories, and see all the close calls you had. I helped you through the Labyrinth, kept you from the eyes of the Sphinx, mostly, I held Laelaps back enough so he only pushed you towards me; I led you to the Labyrinth entrance, and more. Child, I want to help you more, but if you continue to go on the path you're following I have to take my protection off. So I give you two a choice. One, choose Camp Half-Blood and be safe, or you can choose the Titans, and go through peril."

I looked at Ethan, he mouthed, _Titans!_

I pulled him aside, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, the Titan army could be behind that door, and we wouldn't know that if we went back," Ethan replied. "Besides if we go back I-"

"Have to go to the Hermes cabin, no justice for mommy, could make a family, blah blah blah," I interrupted.

Ethan glared at me. I smirked. I almost kissed him, but I remembered my dad was behind me.

"Let's go to the Titans," I gave in.

We turned to Hephaestus. "We want to continue," I told him.

He sighed, then grew back to his godly height. "Through that door," he pointed at the wall. I was confused. Then, the wall broke and a big square door burst open. I ran toward the exit, Ethan in hand. Just before I left the room, I turned to dad, "Thanks."

He smirked, "No problem, child, just keep this a secret, and don't let anyone hurt you."

I thought he was talking about monsters, but he was talking about something completely different.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, no Ethan's point fo veiw in this chapter, but it seemed okay how it was, maybe later on one of the chapter will be just from Ethan's point of view. Idk, but anyway, review, follow, favorite etc :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: BAM! What was that? Oh, that was the message exploding, cuz I posted a new chapter! Je suis ethusiast (and also not French so I just sounded that last word out.) Okay! Enjoy!**

***All dialouge (that is not mine) and characters (That I have not made up) belong to Rick Riordan***

* * *

Chapter 10

Ethan's P.O.V.

I rushed through the door in fear, Sam trailing after me. I mean, who wouldn't be afraid after your girlfriend's godly father threatened to hurt you if you hurt his daughter. We ran down the corridor just to run into three _dracaenae._ Sam screamed and ran back to the door to her father's room, but it was gone. She ran into my arms. I tried to calm her.

"Ssso, what do we have here?" a _dracaenae _ asked.

"Lookss like a couple of demigodsss," another hissed.

"Should we kill them now?" the third questioned.

"No, wait!" I threw my hands up. "We want to join Kronos' army!"

"You do?" The looked at each other, slightly disappointed that they didn't get to spill any blood.

"Come with usss."

She walked in front of us while the other two prodded us forward with their pears. Sam kept hold of my hand. As we approached the army, I saw some kids in Greek armor hanging out. Some were playing card games, others were wrestling each other. There were a few monsters mixed in. We were shoved into a room, and told to wait there.

"I wasn't really that scared," Same whispered.

"What?"

"When I screamed, They just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Yeah," I laughed, "That's all."

"Shut up," She hit my shoulder and I kissed her cheek.

Then we heard "A blessing from Kronos. We may be able to use this half-blood. Come!"

A man burst into the room followed by two guys. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore Greek armor and a flowing red cape. I recognized him.

"Luke Castilian."

Sam's P.O.V.

"Oh, so I'm recognizable," he commented.

"You were the leader of our cabin back at Camp Half-Blood," Ethan replied.

Luke sneered, "That place was a waste of my time, and trained demigods to be pawns of the gods." His face turned into a sly smile, "But I am helping a better cause, to fight against the tyranny of the gods. You could join, too?"

"That's what we came down here for." Ethan answered.

"Good, first you must prove yourself. You must duel a creature or other demigod for our host's entertainment, and if you survive, I will decide what your fate is."

He walked out of the room, probably busy with something else. He left us with the _dracaenae._

"Come with ussss." They hissed.

Ethan started walking, and I followed him.

They led us to the seats of an arena. It was all a stained tan color, except for the skulls. The skulls were horrific. There were some old, white ones and some very, very, ripe, new ones. They were on the top of stakes, hanging from chains, etc. The room smelled of sweaty gym socks and blood… and death… and just altogether grossness.

"Tomorrow the battles will begin, and you will have your chance to prove yourself."

I sighed, "Great."

* * *

**AN: Weee! I don't have my BotL book with me so I just decided to end it there. It works.**

**Anyway, I wanted to tell you guys, I was reading my preivous ANs and I saw one about cliffhangers, and I said "Speaking of cliffhangers 7 days till MOA!" I. had. no. idea.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So sorry about the long wait, but my excuse is Doctor Who. That's pretty good, you gotta admit. hehe just kidding! Anyway there's also exams and editing someone else's book (which you can find on , ironsharpensiron, Glitch, she also has a few good stories on here too, I think.) Anyway enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: Idon't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the original characters or dialogue portrayed in this chapter... sadly**

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam's P.O.V.

Their camp was a bunch of tents, set side by side and against the wall outside of the arena. I was put in a tent with three other girls. One, Macey, a daughter of Palaestra, goddess of wrestling, gave me a new t-shirt, so I wouldn't have to wear my Camp Half-Blood one. They said I should burn it. But I told them I would do it later, all while stuffing it in my backpack. I'm not gonna burn it. I fell asleep almost immediately, finally feeling some sense of security, but something was nagging at me. Even though I felt relatively safe, there was a feeling that something was coming that was going to kill me.

**. . .**

I woke to the sound of a loud, low horn.

"Get up," Macey shook my shoulder. "They're calling a meeting."

I hopped up and followed Macey out of the tent. Luke was there. He was followed by one of those slutty empousa chicks.

"I need all of the people who have not yet proven themselves to line up against the wall."

Ethan, two other boys, and I stand at attention against the wall.

"You will be fighting in the arena today. You will get in an orderly line in the holding room and we will pick you out as the day goes." He raises his eyebrows as if asking for something.

"Yes, sir," I said, thinking that was what he wanted.

The others mutter the words after me.

"She's got the right idea, now go."

A Telkine lead us to a small, barred-up chamber right outside the floor of the arena. We would watch the first of the battles to get a feel of how we were supposed to fight, and then they would send us in. I watched a few battles between telkines and empousa, dracaenae and telkines, but I really started to feel the reality of the arena when a centaur went into the arena against a giant.

The fight was easily leaning toward the giants favor from the beginning. The centaur was panicking and galloped around the giant, fending him off with a sword and a shield. The giant was fierce. It swung a javelin the size of a lamppost. I watched in horror as the centaur fell to the ground in front of the chamber next to the one I was in.

"Help!" he pleaded whoever was in that chamber.

No one came. The centaur didn't get up. His leg was broken. The giant pressed his foot onto the centaur's chest, and lifted the javelin. He looked up at the seat of honor, which sat Luke and, who I supposed, was our host.

All around me, everyone roared "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

Our host stood up and smirked, looking down at the centaur.

"Please," it whimpered, "No!"

Our Host gave him a thumbs down. The giant thrust his javelin into the centaur, and it turned into dust. The only thing left was a hoof, which the giant held up for the crowd to see. The crowd roared in approval.

I looked at Ethan. He was clapping slowly, but still clapping.

"Ethan," I whispered.

He turned to me.

"I don't know if I can do this."

He embraced me, "It'll be alright, they probably just have monsters for us to fight. We've been fighting monsters since we were kids."

"O- Okay."

A dracaenae approached him, "You are next, boy."

I kissed him on the head, "I love you, good luck!"

He was taken to the chamber where warriors were prepared. I think heard Luke and Lord Antaeus, I think he was called, talking, but I wasn't paying attention to them, I couldn't stop worrying about Ethan. They sent one more monster out before Ethan. I wasn't paying attention to that either. Then I saw him, my Ethan, dressed in armor that was too big for him. He stuck his sword in the ground. Why is he using a sword, why not the weapon I gave him? I'm gonna give him a talking-to… if he survives. He adjust his shield straps, just as I showed him back at camp, and picked up his sword again.

He started talking with his opponent, I tried to listen.

"Who are you?" the guy asked. He had dark shaggy hair, and a Camp Half-Blood shirt on. I'm guessing he was not a volunteer, like us.

"Ethan Nakamura. I have to kill you," Ethan said. All ways abrupt... I don't want him to die.

His opponent eyed him more, and I began to recognize him. That was Percy Jackson. Ethan didn't stand a chance.

"No. no, no, no, no, no," I whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Percy asked.

"Hey! Stop talking and fight already!" A monster heckled.

I had to listen harder over the noise from the stands.

"I have to prove myself." _No, you don't. No, you don't. No you don't._ I tried to reach out to him, but someone held me back. "Only way to join up."

And he charged. The crowd roared over my cry of, "Ethan!" They fought and fought and fought. I was wringing my hands with anticipation.

"Please, please, please, don't let him die," I whispered.

"Blood!" someone yelled.

My heart pounded in my ears and Ethan charged, with a battle cry that almost broke me in two. Percy parried his blade and backed away. He didn't want Ethan to come near him. Well, I didn't want him to come near Ethan. That got bad reviews from the audience, but at least Ethan is still alive. Percy had Ethan playing offense. He was dressed for defense.

"He's trying to tire you out!" I screamed, hoping my words would reach over the noise of the crowd.

Ethan tried to stab Percy's stomach, but Percy ended up knocking Ethan's sword out of his hands.

"No!" I said.

Percy pounded Ethan's helmet, and my Ethan fell, dazed and tired, into the dirt.

"No!" I screamed, "Ethan!"

The tip of Percy's sword touched Ethan's chest. Tears fell down my face. The person who was holding me back let me go. I ran to the bars in front of the chamber and tried to reach for my boyfriend, but I couldn't get past them.

"Get it over with," I heard Ethan groan.

"No, no, no, no, no," I whispered.

Everyone seemed to look up at Antaeus. He gave Percy the thumbs down. The audience roared. "NO!" I screamed. I seemed to sink to the ground, knowing that the greatest thing that has ever happened to me was about to die, and I was going to be stuck in a situation I didn't want to be in with anyone else.

"Forget it." I heard Percy say.

My head lifted. His sword with sheathed! Ethan was safe… for now.

Percy offered Ethan his hand. Ethan took it and stood up. His eyes locked with mine for half a second, and I could breathe easier.

"No one dishonors the games! Your heads shall both be tributes to Poseidon!" Antaeus bellowed over the rowdy crowd.

Percy whispered something to Ethan, then said, "Why don't you fight me yourself? If you've got Dad's favor, come down here and prove it!"

"I am the greatest in the world, boy. I have been wrestling since the first pankration!"

Pankration, I remember that word. It means fight to the death, with no rules… at all.

"Winner takes all! I win, we all go free. You win, we die. Swear upon the River Styx," he spoke the word _Styx_ like it was a regular part of his vocabulary.

"This shouldn't take long," Antaeus laughed. "I swear to your terms!"

He leaped into the arena, ready to squash his poor victim.

Ethan said something I couldn't make out to Percy, and then started backing towards me. I kept my eyes on him all while he was walking towards me. He turned around and ran to me. When he reached me, he embraced me around the bars.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse from screaming and crying. "How about you?"

"I'm okay, I almost died, but, you know, the usual."

I laughed a little.

"When I tell you," he held my head close, "you need to run and find me. Okay?"

"Okay."

"And if you can't, I'll find you, Sam." He kissed my forehead. "I'll always find you."

He held my hands, and turned slightly to watch Percy Jackson and Lord Antaeus fight to the death.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so how was that as a real come back, huh? Not to shabby. Anyway, I think I might do this mostly from Sam's point of view, and insert Ethan's whenever I feel like it's right. I like Sam's POV better than Ethan's personally. On another note, after this Friday, there will, hopefully, be a good flow of chapters, since school is out of Friday! HAHA, YES! Hope you enjoyed it! bye bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, sooo sorry I keep telling you things. Don't take my word on anything I say in these things, because (here comes the long list of why I didn't post earlier) I got my temps, I had to find out what the play and musical is for next year at my school (A Christmas Carol and Tarzan by the way I'm so excited!), the House of Hades cover came out (what's with Percy's eyes? or is that just me?), Matt Smith is leaving Doctor Who after Christmas (asldkfjolsdhkioaskdfghosldh :'( ), and I'm a hopeless procrastinator that hopes if I create a list long enough it will somehow account for me being late (ish, there's not really a due date, but I don't know how to describe it). Tada!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the dialogue in this chapter, seriously, it's just rewritten stuff... haha**

**There's a little bit of Annabeth hate in this chapter and I just want you to know that it's not my view. I love Annabeth, she's one of my babies.**

**And you get some of Ethan's pov in this chapter... yay! **

**And I didn't want to write the entire fight scene between Antaeus and Percy, because it had nothing really to do with Ethan or Sam, so I just summarized it. ****That is all.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Sam's P.O.V.

So, to summarize the battle, Antaeus couldn't die while standing on the ground so Percy strung him up, and stabbed his guts.

"Let us go, Luke," Percy yelled toward the seat of honor. "We had a sworn agreement with Antaeus. I'm the winner."

"Antaeus is dead," Luke proclaimed. "His oath dies with him. But since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll have you killed quickly." He pointed to the chamber next to us. "Spare the girl. I would speak to her before –" he hesitated, "before our great triumph."

Suddenly, everyone around me and in the audience drew their weapons or extended their claws. I looked at Ethan. _It's okay, _he mouthed. I nodded nervously. We watched Percy, hoping he would do something heroic. Instead, he pulled out an icy whistle, and blew into it. No sound came out. And it melted.

"Are you sure?" I whispered to Ethan.

He shook his head.

"What was that supposed to do?" Luke laughed.

Out of nowhere, a Laistrygonian giant flew across the arena, and slammed into the wall across from me. An ear shattering bark shook the arena, and a _huge _hellhound threw an empousa onto Luke's lap. _They're even slutty by accident, _I thought. Everyone was in shock, practically frozen.

"Let's go!" Percy yelled. "Heel, Mrs. O'Leary!"

"The far exit!" a redheaded girl cried, as she started running across the arena. "That's the right way!"

"You heard her," Ethan turned to me. "The far exit, I'll meet you there." He kissed my forehead, and ran off. I turned on my heal and ran as fast as I could to the far exit.

. . .

Ethan's P.O.V.

"This way!" the redhead yelled.

"Why should we follow you?" a blonde girl asked, indignantly. "You led us straight into that death trap!"

"It was the way we needed to go," Redhead said. "And so is this. Come on!"

I figure she was a mortal with sight; she could lead them through the maze. I decided to temporarily trust her. Percy, the blonde and I followed her around corners, and crossroads. Noticing that we weren't going to stop, I'd pound the wall every now and then hoping that the sound would lead Sam to us. If not, I hoped she would find an exit to the mortal world and go somewhere safe.

Suddenly, the redhead yelled "Duck!"

Instinctively, I crouched down as an axe swung over our heads. And then we ran. We stopped when we came to a room the size of a school gymnasium. Percy stood at the doorway, probably listening for anything pursuing us. I closed my eye, and listened, too, hoping for a pair of footsteps. I heard nothing.

So, I collapsed on the floor. "You people," I said, pulling off my helmet, "are crazy."

The blonde gasped, "I remember you! You were one of the undetermined kids in the Hermes cabin, years ago."

I looked at her face, and recognized her. "Yeah, and you're Annabeth." Child of Athena, architect wannabe, favorite of Chiron. "I remember."

"What…" she paused, looking where everyone looks when they first see me, "what happened to your eye?"

I tried to be as polite as I could, and looked away. There was moment of silence before Percy spoke up.

"You must have been the half-blood from my dream. The one Luke's people cornered. It wasn't Nico after all."

These people were crazy. "Who's Nico?"

"Never mind," Annabeth said, too fast. "Why were you trying to join up with the wrong side?"

I sneered at her immature question and looked at her straight in the eyes, making sure she understands what's really going on, "There's no right side. The gods never cared about us. Why shouldn't I –"

"Sign up with an army that makes you fight to the death for entertainment?" she asked, snidely. "Gee, I wonder."

I lifted myself up. "I'm not going to argue with you. Thanks for the help, but I'm outa here."

"We're going after Daedalus," Percy pointed out, trying to convince me to stay. "Come with us. Once we get through, you'd be welcome back at camp."

Absolutely insane. "You really _are _crazy if you think Daedalus will help you."

"He has to. We'll make him listen." Annabeth again. It seems to me like she doesn't understand anything.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," I snorted.

I started to walk off, but Percy grabbed my arm. "You're just going to head off alone into the maze? That's suicide."

I balled my fists and glared at him, "You shouldn't have spared me, Jackson." I grabbed his wrist and forced him off my arm. "Mercy has no place in this war."

Then I ran back where I came from, hoping I could find Sam, and my way back to the Titan army.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter there will be actual dialogue by me, that is all.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi! I personally think this is a really cool chapter... yeah, read it!**

**Disclaimer: all dialogue and characters that aren't OC by moi are Rick Riordan's.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Sam's P.O.V.

I went to the far exit. No one was there. I wanted to wait around for him, but most of the Titan army was charging towards the very place I was standing. I ran down a corridor, and stopped at a crossroad, trying to decide which way to turn. I almost went left, but then I heard the sound of a loud smack against a wall coming from the right side. I wasn't sure if it was Ethan, but it was the only thing I had. I darted down the right corridor.

I ran that way until I found another fork in the road. There were three ways to go. I spun around. Bad decision, now there were two. Then the loud smack sounded down the left. I hesitated for a second, then ran, as fast as I could. I took a few more turns following the sound.

Eventually I was running as fast as I could, when out of nowhere an axe was swinging towards my face. I dropped to the ground. I laid there for a few seconds, which felt more like minutes. Then I got up and kept running.

I made it to one more intersection. I listened for the sound, after I became dependent on it. There was nothing. Then I heard it. Through both corridors. I squinted my eyes and looked down the right and the left. They both seemed harmless, but I knew that one wrong step could mean the death of me. So, I listened down the way I had come, no one was following me. I decided to wait.

I sat there for what felt like hours. I was cold, hungry, and… afraid. I've never felt so alone. Even when I had been in the Labyrinth before, I had Ethan by my side, but now I have only myself. That's why I should never leave Ethan; he'll always be there for me.

Then I heard running. Down the left corridor. I stood up and drew my swords. The figure came into light.

"Ethan!" I cried. I dropped my swords and ran into his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I almost lost you."

"Well, I found you, just like I said."

I smiled. He kissed me once, and grabbed my hand. "Let's go."

I re-sheathed my swords, and he pulled me back the way I came from.

"Wait, weren't we going with Percy?" I asked, as I stopped walking.

"There's been a… change of plans," he replied.

"Oh… okay." I was really hoping we'd go back to camp. Where it's safe. I wouldn't tell Ethan that though.

"Do you want to go to them?" He sounded disappointed, "I'll show you the way."

"No." _He won't go with me. _"It's fine."

"Okay, let's go."

He grabbed my hand again, and we ran through the maze.

**. . .**

After searching for what felt like hours, we stopped at a crossroad.

"We'll never find the Titan army again," I complained.

"I don't know," Ethan said warily.

He was looking down the corridor on the right.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you smell that?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow, and sniffed the air. "Cough drops?"

"Eucalyptus leaves. We're in California."

"What does that have to do with –"

"Mount Othrys! The Titan's palace! If we're going to find them again this is the place to do it." He seemed _really_ excited. In fact, a bit crazy.

"Right," I said, "let's go."

He grabbed my hand again, and we ran into the corridor. I met Mount Tam with gust of cold air. I closed my eyes and breathed in, thankful to smell fresh air again. Ethan pulled me forward, "Come on, we almost there."

He pulled me into the fortress, we passed a room that felt… cold as we passed it. WE went through a couple corridors and down some stairs and didn't find anyone. Until we bumped into some telkhines. They were holding something wrapped in a black cloth.

"Who are you?!" One asked, surprised that someone found them.

"Ethan Nakamura, and this is Sam Monroe, we need to join the Titan army," Ethan announced.

The first one looked at the other happily, albeit creepily. "Perfect."

"We need one demigod for this process."

"Well, have two," Ethan said.

"Only one. Male half-blood, you come with us, the other will stay here and wait."

Ethan looked at me eagerly, waiting to see if it was okay. I nodded.

"I'll go," he said.

"Good come with us."

I let them walk for a while, but got anxious. I was tired of being the one left waiting. I tiptoed forward, until I heard their voices.

"Um, yeah, well that's great. Now if you're done with me –"

"No, half-blood! You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!"

"Gee," I heard Ethan say sarcastically, "thanks."

I turned around a small bend in the mountain until I saw them, they were unwrapping the thing they were holding earlier.

"Careful, fool. One touch and the blade will sever your soul from your body," the telkhine warned.

"Maybe I'll let you unwrap it then," Ethan said.

I almost laughed. Ethan stepped back a bit, and gathered in his surroundings. He spotted me. He winked, and I smiled.

"There!" the telkhine said. He lifted the blade.

It was a six-foot-long blade curved like a crescent. It was made of both steel and bronze. A scythe. It was the weapon of Kronos re-forged. I had to admire the craftsmanship, being a daughter of Hephaestus. The curve was beautiful, and if you were looking at it from a certain person's point of view, the use of both celestial bronze and steel was ingenious. But looking at it from _my_ point of view, it was the most blood-chilling, terrifying, evil weapon I had ever seen.

"We must sanctify it in blood!" the telkhine announced. "Then you, half-blood, shall help present it when the lord awakes."

_Sanctifying in blood… yeah, I think I'll pass. _I ran back where I came from, hoping they'd show up once they were done soaking things in blood. I stood in the fortress, waiting… again. Then the thought popped up: _Why don't I explore?_ I went back up some stairs, through some corridors, then fell upon the room that was cold. My breath turned to fog as I got closer to a big coffin in the middle of the room. Then _WHOOOOM!_ The lid fell off the coffin and onto the floor. I backed away, terrified. Then, I tried to look into the coffin without getting too close. From what I could see, it looked like Luke.

"What has happened?!" A telkhine yelped.

Despite my urge to run out and yell "I didn't do it," I hid behind a pillar and listened.

"Careful!" the other telkhine said, warily. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

The telkhines knelt before the open coffin, holding up the scythe. "My lord, your symbol of power is remade."

Nothing happened, making them look like idiots, and giving me slight pleasure.

"You fool!" said the other telkhine. "He requires the half-blood first."

I gasped quietly as Ethan stepped back. "Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me?"

"Don't be a coward! He does not require your death." Relief flooded over me. "Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all."

That is all? That's like disowning your family. It's not a small matter. But then again death isn't either.

"No! Ethan don't!" a familiar voice yelled.

I peeked around the column and saw Percy Jackson appear out of thin air.

"Trespasser!" The telkhines barked. "The master will deal with you soon enough. Hurry, boy!"

"Ethan, don't listen to them." Percy pleaded with Ethan. Part of me, well, a lot of me, wanted Ethan to listen to Percy. "Help me destroy it."

"I told you not to spare me, Percy." My heart almost cracked when he said that. What about me? What about us? "'An eye for an eye.' You ever hear that saying? I learned what it mean the hard way – when I discovered my godly parent. I'm the child of Nemesis, goddess of Revenge. And this is what I was made to do." Every centimeter he turned toward the coffin was another inch of my heart being shredded. "I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos!"

The building began to rumble. I almost fell in view of everyone, but I regained my balance. A tendril of blue light drifted from the floor to the coffin. It floated over the coffin like a cloud and then descended into the casket.

Luke sat upright so fast, I though he was going to catapult out of the box. He got out of the coffin easily. He looked around like a newborn child, taking in all of his new surroundings. I caught his eyes. They were golden. I hid back behind the column. This was all too scary.

"This body has been well prepared." It sounded like Luke, but it didn't. There was something else, something… terrifyingly evil in his voice. "Don't you think so, Percy Jackson?" He laughed a horrifying laugh. This wasn't Luke. It was Kronos. The Titan I was supposed to be serving. "Luke feared you," he was still talking to Percy. "His jealousy and hatred have been powerful tools. It has kept him obedient. For that I thank you."

I heard something happening. Someone falling to the ground, something that sounded like celestial bronze banging against steel, and someone rammed against the pillar I was hiding behind. I didn't dare look out.

"Ah… much better, Backbiter, Luke called it," I heard Kronos's voice again. "An appropriate name. Now that it is re-forged completely, it shall indeed _bite back._"

"What have you done to Luke?" I heard Percy croak behind me.

"He serves me with his whole being, as I require. The difference is, he feared you, Percy Jackson. I do not."

I turned to look, when everything slowed down. Percy was running in slow motion, as Kronos was approaching him at normal speed. "Run, little hero," he laughed, "Run."

"PERCY!" Someone yelled, as a blue hairbrush hit Kronos in the eye.

"Ow!" Kronos yelled.

Everything sped up again. Percy, and his friends start to run out of the fortress.

"AFTER THEM!" Kronos bellowed.

"No!" one of Percy's friends yelled. He clasped his hands together and a gigantic rock grew from the floor, blocking us off from the exit. A few columns started falling down, including mine. I ran out from behind it, and to Ethan's side. He was the one who fell to the floor. Telkhines screamed, dust rose, and Ethan held me close, but all I could focus on were those cold, golden eyes looking down on me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: HI! I like this chapter, too. Especially the ending... Is it weird to talk up your own stuff like this?**

* * *

Chapter 14

Sam's P.O.V.

"Who is this demigod?" Kronos asked, as he pointed he sword at me.

Ethan nudged me, encouraging me to answer his question.

"Sam Monroe, my lord."

"Do you serve me?" His head tilted higher, asserting leadership over me.

I looked at the closed off exit, then I looked at Ethan. "Y-yes, my lord." I didn't mean to stutter, but I hoped it didn't seem like I was too unsure of my decision… even though I was very unsure.

"Hmm," Kronos grumbled. There was a moment of uneasy silence, while the Titan lord was deciding what to do with us. "You," he pointed at Ethan, "What is your name?"

"Ethan Nakamura, sir."

"Nakamura, attend me." Kronos directed. "Telkhines, take the girl to the camp outside the palace. There she will prepare to attack the demigod camp with the others."

"Yes, my lord," the telkhines bowed at the same time, and led me away.

**. . .**

After sharpening my weapons, armoring up, and making sure my backpack stayed on my back at all times, we made it to the entrance to Camp Half-Blood. I was genuinely terrified. The campers would see me. This would be my official declaration that I was a traitor.

They opened the entrance, and I heard someone yell, "Lock shields!"

The Laistrygonians burst forward. I plugged my ears, as they roared out of the Labyrinth. Next went the dracaenae. I recognized the sound of some traps being hit. Then we let the hellhounds go. They raced out into the crowds of demigods, biting and jumping and killing. Then I was ordered to get out of the Labyrinth. I swallowed and charged out. I hit someone's sword, and held it. I didn't look into his eyes.

"Sam?" he asked.

I looked up for a second. It was Josh, I guy I knew from the Hermes cabin. He was a son of Hebe, the goddess of youth. He had blonde hair, and a fullness in his cheeks children usually grew out of. I looked away, trying to focus more on his sword movements, then the man himself. Finally, I knocked his sword out of his hand, and hit him across the head with the butt of my sword. He was out cold, and I hoped he wouldn't get squashed by anything.

Then the earth started shaking. I focused on a boy with dark shaggy hair, ripped jeans and an aviator jacket. He was the same kid who closed the entrance to Mount Othrys. I started to worry for my life a little. "Serve me," he called. A crack opened in front of our dracaenae, and about a dozen undead warriors creeped out of it. One, in a U.S. Revolutionary uniform, charged me.

I leaped out of its way, and it tumbled backwards. It screamed and charged me again. I found myself holding my swords up against its rusty sabre. I though creatively and kicked it in an unpleasant place. And it seems... that if you are male, and undead, it still hurts. So while it was crouched on the ground, I stabbed it in the head and twisted. (Note: this action is cruel and unusual; I would never do it to a living person.)

As I stood, my eyes locked with a familiar face. Beckendorf. I immediately felt guilty, so I looked down and ran a different direction. Unfortunately, that was right into an Ares camper. He had a huge sword that was almost as tall as me. He swung it towards me, and I ducked just in time. Even though his natural nature was war, I could see that he was having as hard of a time as I was trying to kill other demigods.

I shook my head and charged him. One of my swords cut his arm, and burned it. He grunted and charged back. He swung his sword from right to left, side to side, up and down. I dodged around his sword as much as I could. When I thought it was time, I held up my swords, and blocked his blow. The force of his swing sent me back a little. He controlled his sword so that it flicked one of my swords out of my hand. I tried to hold back his sword with as much strength as I could muster, but eventually he flicked the other out of my hand. Weaponless, I stood in front of him. This was probably the end. So I looked my opponent in the eye.

Then, an ear shattering shriek echoed from the Labyrinth. Right, we had Kampê on our side. Taking the distraction of my opponent to my advantage, I kicked his legs out from under him, and started punching him in the face, hoping that it would only knock him out. After a while, he stopped struggling. Against every muscle in my body, I didn't stop to check his pulse. I went after my weapons. Only when I had picked up my first sword did I notice I was crying. I picked up the other, and waited behind the tree, trying to calm myself.

Then I saw a boulder crash into some of the Titan army. I looked around the tree. I giant with a hundred arms was flinging rocks everywhere.

"Ssssslay them! Kill them all or Kronossss will flay you alive!" I heard a dracaenae yell.

I gulped and got up to fight, when a horrifying sound hit my ears. I felt pure fear. All I wanted to do was run. But while the rest of the Titan army ran into the Labyrinth, I ran to the place I thought was safest, my bunk in the Hephaestus cabin.


End file.
